Will of the flames
by roguemage251
Summary: Izuku is born with both his parents quirks, his background is a bit darker to add a bit of story.
1. Chapter 1

For the last few weeks six year old Izuku was bedridden by an intense fever that had his doctors worried until his final doctors visit.

(Flashback)

Izuku was waiting for his usual doctor when he accidentally breathed in a bit of dust. "Ahhhh...aaaaahhhh… aaaaahchoooooo!"

He sneezed and instead of snot and saliva he spewed orange/red fire.

Inko looked on in shock which quickly turned into amazement, her son could now follow his dream of being a pro hero one day.

(Flashback end)

When the doctor finally arrived he was notified of the change and he brought him to a special quirk testing area where it was discovered that Izuku's quirk was a dual/fusion quirk. He had his mothers quirk called Levitation and a fusion of her quirk and his father's Dragon fire quirk which he decided should be called flame god due to how fine the boys control of both his own flames and preexisting flames was.

When the green haired boy showed this to his friend Katsuki Bakugou his reaction was to get really excited and proclaim that Izuku was now his eternal rival and he'd prove his explosion quirk was my stronger.

For the next nine years they trained almost non-stop to get stronger and stronger.

Katsuki's training originally consisted of making bigger and more powerful explosions then he moved onto control and creative uses of his quirk.

Izuku's training consisted of increasing how much fire he could form and how much he could pull from other sources, then came the temperature control. When he was satisfied with his progress he added his levitation quirk to his training. He started by testing his natural limit which he discovered had been what he could already carry physically showing him that his limit would only increase with actual physical training.

This brings us to their cooperative training in MMA. Both boys knew that no matter how strong their quirks some villains would be able to counter them or even negate them like a certain nighttime pro hero so they took to hand to hand combat.

Now Izuku and Katsuki were sitting together just outside of Katsuki's home. Both boys were wearing their training clothes which consists of a muscle shirt, (Izuku's was a dark green while Katsuki's was raven black) baggy shorts, (both black) and a pair of regular running shoes. (Black)

Izuku was slightly bulky but still a runner's body with broad shoulders, and calloused hands from overuse of his flame quirk and the amount of physical training needed to make his levitation quirk strong enough to be hero worthy. His hair was cut short on the sides and the rest was tied up into a man bun.

Katsuki's physic while still fit for combat was on the slimmer side to allow for a quicker movement than Izuku could normally do, his hands were even more scared than his childhood friends were due to the way his explosion quirk worked. His hair was naturally spiky but he allowed his hair to grow out which made it almost shoulder length and he had two bangs that were framing his face.

Both boys had just finished a quick run around the block to get the grogginess out of their systems. Katsuki's took a swig from his water bottle before talking. "Today's the day Deku, today we take the entrance exam."

Izuku nodded. "Yeah, if the second part of the exam is like last year's was then we won't be able to work together which takes our combo moves out of the equation."

The blonde sighed. "What's our chances?"

The green haired boy rubbed his chin in thought. "Well we know our quirks inside and out, we understand our strengths and weaknesses, and we have a lot of combat training to back us up against whatever the proctor's could throw at us, not to mention our biggest threat has always been that prick Endeavors kid and he's already in U.A because of his father's recommendation though I don't know how that got him in with how the guy is really bad at being a real hero."

Standing up Izuku smirked. "We've got nothing to worry about, our skills will easily get us in. Now, let's get going."

Katsuki smirked as he stood up as well. "Alright! Let's get going."

(Scene change)

Izuku looked around at the visible part of U.A's campus and grinned. "See this Katsuki, heros of All Nights calibre are made here, our potential will be best acknowledged and culminated into actual skill here."

The blonde smirked as he walked past his childhood friend. "We've got to get accepted first Deku. Now come on before we're late."

Before they could move someone bumped into Izuku and with quick reflexes he turned and grabbed whoever it was before they could fall.

Getting a good look at the person Izuku found it was a girl about a head shorter than him with chin length chestnut brown hair, just as brown eyes, slightly pale skin, and a slim but fit figure. Izuku smiled as he helped the girl stand up right. Said girl looked to him with wide eyes. "Wow, pretty quick for a guy built like a wall!"

The green haired boy chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment, my size is actually because of the training needed for one of my quirks."

The girl was about to ask a multitude of questions but a bell went off. "That's the warning bell Deku! We shouldn't be late before we even get the chance to take the first exam!"

Izuku nodded. "Yeah, you're right Kaachan. Anyway, my name's Izuku Midoriya, the future number 1 hero. And you are?"

The girl smiled. "Ochako Uraraka, future rescue hero!"

All three walked in and went straight to the first exam.

(Scene change)

The first exam was a breeze for Izuku due to him being a major study, the only thing (or perhaps he should say the only person) he'd had a problem with was a guy by the name of Tenya Iida (He could swear he'd heard of a pro hero with that family name) who he could swear had a ten foot pole I his ass. The guy had literally interrupted an entire lecture just to tell him to stop mumbling to Katsuki and to leave if he wasn't going to 'take the exam of the most prestigious hero school' seriously.

Now it was time to pack up into busses that were going to take them to their test sites. Izuku and Katsuki fist numbed as they moved forward. The blonde smirked. "Don't fuck up Deku, if I pass and you fail I'll beat your ass."

Izuku smirked. "Same to you Jackass."

The two separated and moved to their respective buses. As soon as the flame quirk user stepped on the bus he'd been told to get on he groaned at the sight of the Tenya guy. Luckily he found a seat was available by the Uraraka girl he'd met earlier.

Sitting next to her Izuku smiled. "Seems like we're going to be working in the same area."

The girl nodded nervously. "Yeah, but that also means that we will be working against each other."

This got Izuku to chuckle. "Not necessarily, many heros who have never met before are seen working together to defeat villains and defend the civilians so it would be easy to see any of us working together."

Uraraka smiled and pumped her fist. "Yeah! Alright, if we're working together let's try learning a bit about each other's quirks. I'll go first."

She took off a glove and poked a pencil she was holding and it started floating. "I can manipulate the gravitational field around any object but I have a weight limit of 400 pounds, I can increase that limit if I continually train it. Now, what's yours?"

Izuku created a ball of fire in his hand and shaped it into a dragon that flew around his arm and around her head. "The doctors named it flame god due to my natural control over all forms of fire created by me or some other source. For example, if I were to face another fire quirk user I could take control over that fire and use it against them or if we had to put out a fire I could pull the fire to me and disperse it safely."

Next he made the pencil that Uraraka used move around. "I also have a second quirk called Levitation which allows me to pick up anything I want with my mind but my weakness is that I can only pick up what I can with my physical body so I had to train far more in my physical side than I expected but it worked out well for me."

For the rest of the ride the two talked about there training, there old schools, friends, family, (though Izuku dodged a lot of these questions that had anything to do with his father) and anything else that they could think of. When the bus stopped both of them moved to the front quickly. "When that gate opens I'll destroy the first one and you need to find one of its parts that's durable enough to be used as a weapon before making it as light as possible so you can beat down on some bots with me."

Uraraka nodded. "Right, then you need to find something to use as a platform for you to levitate and use to help us move around quickly."

Present Mic appeared and pressed a button that opened the gate. "Go! Go! Go!"

With that Izuku used his fire as a propulsion to fly towards the first robot he saw and spun around into a flying kick that sent the automation into a wall and shattered.

Uraraka came next to him and picked up a laser rifle. "You destroyed a three pointer! Let's get going."

(Scene change)

Up in the observation room the U.A principal Nezu, the class 1A teacher Aizawa, and the number 1 hero All Might watched the proceedings with interest.

All Might was grinning. "All of them show great promise!"

Nezu nodded. "Indeed but look to the levitation and fire user, he immediately teamed up with the gravity user without complaint. I know for a fact that until today these two have never met a day in there lives."

Aizawa nodded. "Teamwork amongst heroes is almost always a necessary thing. These two have proven that they understand this part of hero work well.

All Might focused on the boy and nodded. "Bring out the zero pointer near him, I've got a good feeling about this one."

And after a few more minutes the zero pointer was released.

(Scene change)

Everyone was doing as Present Mic had suggested and started running in the opposite direction, Izuku would have done the same thing except he saw something others hadn't… a frog girl trapped under rubble.

Grabbing the arm of Uraraka and the closest person he could he screamed. "Stop!"

The second person he'd grabbed just happened to be Iida. "That girl under the rubble, how fast can you two get her to safety?"

Uraraka answered quickly. "I'd only take a few seconds to remove the rubble."

Iida nodded. "Same with getting over there and moving our fellow hero-to-be."

Izuku growled. "Damn it! Fine, you two proceed with the plan anyway… I'll get you the time you need." With that he used his fire to fly forward.

(Scene change)

All Might watched as the green haired teen had grabbed the girl he'd teamed up with and a speedster, made a quick plan, and jumped into the fight but he saw that this wasn't just a fight, the kid was buying time and keeping the zero pointer away from a trapped and potentially harmed girl. He watched as the boy gathered his fire into his hands and threw it forwards into the boys chest. The force behind the fire pushed it back and even partially melted the metal.

Down below the speedster brought the girl to the rubble and she made it float before both girls were swept away by Iida. "Truly amazing teamwork, and that boy jumped into a fight he knows is nearly impossible to win and as far as he knows gained him nothing all to save a girl he's never even spoken to let alone knew before."

Nezu looked to the buff hero. "It sounds like you've chosen a successor Yagi-san."

Toshinori nodded. "Yes but I know I'm unfit to train him."

Aizawa moved forward. "Just tell him it's an enhancer type, the kids a quirk analyzer from what his school records show and a prodigy one at that so he'll be able to set up his own training regime easily, add in your knowledge of physical training needs and he'll do just fine."

(Scene change)

The frog girl looked up at the fire user fighting the robot and smiled, she could see the focused determination, and the need to prove himself. "A hero with a darkness."

Neither Iida nor Uraraka knew what to say to that seeing as neither of them knew all that much about Izuku but they knew of someone who did.

**XXX****AN: Hello there my dear readers, i hit a bit of a writers block with my Demon au for Naruto and this has been popping up in my mind alot. Luckily for this one the entire story is already planned out so i just might be able to complete this.**


	2. chapter 2

Uraraka, the frog girl who's name they discovered was Tsuyu Asui, and Iida stood around outside of U.A until they saw Katsuki. Uraraka waved to the ashen blonde. "Hey! We have to talk to you!"

The explosion quirk user turned to them, shrugged, and walked over. "What do you want? I'm only going to be out here until Izuku gets out here."

The gravity quirked girl smiled a little, almost apologetically. "Well we were in the same exam area as Izuku and near the end of the exam he helped save Tsuyu here from being crushed by the zero pointer. What we're here about is that she noticed something that we didn't about him."

Katsuki's patience was wearing thin and it showed I his face and voice. "Spit it out already!"

Tsuyu hopped forward. "What's the darkness inside of him? What is he dealing with that's pushing him to become a pro hero?"

The blonde bomber stiffened up a little before he sighed. "Listen, he's gone through a lot and I'd rather you all leave him alone about it and definitely don't ask me for the information."

Uraraka frowned. "But we want to help too, whatever it is that's hurting him is going to destroy him if we don't do something!"

The sound of shoes hitting concrete caught their attention and they looked over to see Izuku walking towards them. "Hey! What's everyone talking about?"

Tsuyu hopped over before Katsuki could stop her and asked the question again. Izuku's hair shadowed his eyes as he looked down. "Oh I see, you want to know about that huh? Fine, I've got nothing to really hide."

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out before talking again. "When I was younger, a few years before my quirks manifested my father abandoned me and my mother. Apparently in his family quirks manifested at the age of four every time so he decided that I was destined to be quirkless and said I was a failure of a son that he refused to raise and should have been aborted."

He looked up with nearly the same look as Tsuyu had seen while he was fighting. "So when my quirks manifested I decided that I'd do everything within my power to prove that bastard wrong and that I'd be far better than he ever thought I'd be! I also decided that I refused to allow anyone else to be hurt like I was. That's the darkness you saw, that's what pushed me to do better and be better."

Iida stepped forward and patted the green haired boy on the shoulder with a soft smile. "You don't need to use that pain to push yourself anymore, you're amongst friends so you can use us as your motivation. Look to us as both your friends and your rivals, every step up that we take to becoming heroes should motivate you to take another two steps just as your every step up will motivate us to take another two steps."

Katsuki looked on in shock before grinning. "Yeah! But let's not forget about the real goal here, the civilians will be counting on us to be ready at a moment's notice to defend them."

Izuku smiled before nodding. "Alright, if you're all willing to be my friends I'll make the effort to stop holding on to the past."

As they all left All Might or Toshinori Yagi stood by a window in his skeletal form smiling. "Izuku Midoriya, you will come to find that your past doesn't have to define the man that you become. Your actions today have shown me that you are the perfect person to inheirate one for all, be proud of who you are and who you're becoming."

(A week later)

Izuku was doing his routine warm-ups in his bedroom when his mother walked in. What she saw was her sun in black shorts doing handstand push-ups. She smiled. "Izuku, there is a man outside looking for you, says that it's about your performance at the exams yesterday."

Pushing off of the ground with his hands he flipped and landed on his feet. "Yes ma'am, thank you."

He grabbed a simple black tank top and walked out into the hallway. As he put it on he moved towards the apartments front door and looked outside. He saw a guy who looked like a skeleton in formal attire that was at least six sizes to large. "Can I help you?"

The man nodded. "My name is Toshinori Yagi and I'm here to talk to you about your performance at U.A's exams. May I come in?"

Izuku stepped to the side and let him in. "So what part of the exam are you here to talk about?"

Toshinori waited until the door was closed before he spoke. "Before we get into that please have your mother stop hiding behind the wall and join us, this concerns her too."

Inko stepped out with wide eyes. "H-how did you know?"

The blonde man tapped one of his ears. "Very good hearing, it's apart of my quirk."

He turned to them with a small smile. "Now, I'm about to show you two something many people will never be able to see." With that he went from his skeletal form to his huge 'All Might' form.

Both Midoriyas went wide eyes and almost fell over instantly. "All Might?!?!?! B-but how?!"

Toshinori explained everything from his fight with 'one of his most dangerous foes' to his extensive surgeries, to his hero time limit, and finally what one for all really was. Izuku nodded as his thoughts went a mile a minute. "So what you're saying is that due to that fight that was kept completely secret you'll slowly lose your ability to fight and eventually be completely out of the hero business and you need to find a successor who can take your apparently inheritable quirk and continue your work as the top hero and the symbol of peace. Did I miss anything?"

He nodded. "Just that I'll still be able to do hero work for a while so I can keep appearances up while teaching you how to wield my power to the best of my ability."

Izuku thought about it. "I understand why you need to do this but… why me? Surely there are other candidates for the power your offering? I've already got a quirk that's powerful in its own right and will be even stronger with more training."

The man smiled. "That right there is why, your reluctance to hold all of this power is exactly what proves to me that you are worthy of taking it on, you understand how dangerous power actually is. You also proved you were worthy when you not only saved that girl from being harmed but also trusted your fellow heroes in training to take care of there parts. Teamwork, skill, and the willingness to put everything you've got on the line to save even a single person, these are the traits of a true hero, most pro heroes have one, maybe two of these but you've shown that you possess all three."

All Might smiled as he looked to the green haired boy. "Izuku Midoriya, you are a true hero and the only person worthy of my power."

The young man smiled and agreed to take on the power.

(Time skip)

Over the next few months Izuku trained with the use of one for all which was made much easier knowing that it was an enhancer quirk. By the end of the summer break he'd mastered the use of 25% of the quirks full power and even tested what it would be like if he combined it with his flame quirk and he was shocked by the level of destruction he caused, luckily he was training in an old abandoned warehouse when it happened but he absolutely refused to do that again for a long while.

Now he stood in front of classroom 1A, the class he'd been assigned too. "This is it, I'm finally going to be a student in the top hero course. Let's get started."

Opening the door, he saw that the class was filled with a multitude of people talking, the two he noticed immediately was Katsuki and Iida.

Katsuki had his feet propped up on his desk and Iida was attempting to get him to stop. "This is highly disrespectful to not only the school but to the students who came before us and the craftsman who built the desk."

Katsuki glared. "Just because you're friends with Izuku now doesn't mean I won't mop the floor with you for pissing me off."

Izuku snickered. "True, but it does mean I'll roast your sorry ass if you even try you sweaty bastard."

Sitting next to Katsuki he bumped fists with him. "You do need to relax though Iida, I've looked into the school many times and while they have the best scores they are also close to being one of the most lenient on simple things like propped up feet as long as you keep getting good grades. Hell, if you pay attention the majority of the desks have scuff marks from feet so you can relax knowing that it's a bit of a tradition for kids to relax like this."

Iida seemed a bit put off but he relented before finding his own seat.a few minutes later the door burst open right as the bell rang to signal the beginning of class. The person was hunched over breathing heavily, their mop of brown hair blocking everyone's view of their face. "Oh thank goodness, I'm not late."

When the person stood up straight Izuku grinned. "Oh hell yeah, Uraraka got in!"

Uraraka smiled. "Hey Izuku! I got stronger over the last few months, I'm now able to pick up a literal ton! If my training keeps up I'll be able to pick up three tons really soon.

The green haired boy grinned and was about to talk but was interrupted. "If you're going to just stand there and talk then leave."

Izuku and Katsuki looked past Uraraka and saw a guy in a bright yellow sleeping bag on the ground behind her.

Said guy rose to his feet somehow and moved into the room as the gravity quirk user quickly took a seat.

Looking around the room as everyone quieted down he sighed. "It took you seventeen seconds to find your seats and get quiet, that is highly illogical."

The guy pressed a button on a remote none of the students had seen him pull out and the far right side of the wall opened up showing U.A's uniform gym clothes. "Grab the clothes that correspond with your desk number and get dressed, we're going to get straight into your education."


End file.
